Ark of Time
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal birthday present for Gohan's' 18th birthday party but sadly Roshi forgets about this and knew Chi-Chi and Bulma would castrate him if he shows up empty handed. So he goes for the easy thing. Steal from his sister's cottage. whats a super saiyan going to do when he is thrown back in time? summary inside. gohanXharem
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal birthday present for Gohan's' 18th birthday party but sadly Roshi forgets about this and knew Chi-Chi and Bulma would castrate him if he shows up empty handed. So he goes for the easy thing. Steal from his sister's cottage and wrap it up and give it to the boy. But what he didn't expect was that Gohan opening the gift only to see his whole life passing..but not in the forward direction...in the backward way and a flash and a boom and vola! He wakes up in a cave and when he looked around, he notices something, "WHY AM I A KID AGAIN?"...well that doesn't seem good.

* Gohan didn't stop training after defeating Cell so he is the strongest if Vegito wasn't counted.

Chapter1: Flash of to Past

"Gohan!" A small energetic boy with lavender hair that was floating backward with the wind as he raced through the garden followed by an equally energetic boy around his age but with black hair that was in spiked as it completely defied gravity.

Trunks got to Gohan first followed by Goten. They were in Capsule Corp. Why? To celebrate the birthday of the boy who defeated Cell 10 years ago and assisted in the defeat of Majin Buu and many others in the course of history. And today he is turning into an adult and the party _**was**_ big. And now that everyone had left except for himself, the two kids, Goku, Chi-Chi and the Briefs including a grumpy Vegeta who was not able to figt Goku.

The last to leave were Fat Buy, Hercule and a beet red but smiling Videl while Bulma made the Son's to stay for the night and the whole reason Trunks and Goten were racing through the place calling the elder Demi-Saiyan's name was to get a spot in his bed with him.

Trunks and Goten had two entirely different reasons to sleep next to Gohan: Trunks having idolized Gohan for the role of the ultimate warrior; much to Vegeta's dismay. And the respect that he felt for Trunks's self proclaimed mentor for defeating his father which he never gave to Goku even if he can defeat Vegeta in a battle. As for Goten, it was purely paternal feelings as the role of a father and protector were always filled by the older demi-saiyan not to mention the warmth and comfort his older brother provides.

"Hey! Go get your own brother! This one's mine!" Goten yelled at Trunk while grabbing hold of Gohan's right leg while Trunks caught the other and tugged it towards his side.

"I am afraid it is time for you two to be tucked in." Bulma spoke with Chi-Chi behind her giving an approving nod

The two ball's of mischief started "I call Go-" but they were cut off by Chi-Chi

"Alone!" The word made no room for arguments as both left solemnly.

An hour later, Gohan sat in the guest bedroom unwrapping the gifts. There were new gi's from Piccolo, a few sensual beans from Korrin, an underwear from Yajirobe, Tien and Chiaotzu gave him a book full of techniques they developed recently, a box of condoms from Vegeta with a note saying 'don't get that harpy pregnant! Trust me! I am suffering enough' Gohan sighed at that with a bit embarrassed before placing it away and opening the rest. Videl brought him a silver chain on behalf of her and her father, his mother bought him a book with the title 'Advanced Physics', Goku wrapped the four starred dragon ball and so on.

After putting away all the presents except the book that Tien and Chiaotzu gave which he was reading while laying on the bed. An hour passed and Gohan by hearted all that was written and now he just wanted to apply it for practical test outside tomorrow morning. So he stretched out.

THUD!

Gohan placed the book away and looked down to see what it was and to his surprise it was a square box that was wrapped in birthday wrapper and a tag attached to it. Gohan picked it up and noticed it fit perfectly in his palm. _MASTER ROSHI_ It read.

'Oh please please please! Don't be anything perverted. Don't be anything perverted. Don't be anything perverted.' Gohan prayed inside his mind while tore the cover off gently and to his surprise it was not anything perverted like his last birthdays. It was a well crafted box with it's lid closed.

'Hmm that's strange for Master Roshi...' It wasn't any expensive if you don't count the designs but Gohan being a goody toes was happy that his old friend was growing up even though it was a little at a time.

Just as Gohan was to place it away, a sudden movement was felt inside the box and out of curiosity... He opened it. Nothing. Just dark inside the box.

"Hmm that's strange... I thought I felt something..." Just as the works words left his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Gohan screamed out as the entire room was covered by hot white light. Then scenes began to enroll in front of his eyes. Scenes of his past.

After adjusting to the pain Gohan observed closely. It was all the movements of his life, pleasant and sad, suppressed memories and all that he saw with his eyes.

Then a moment of clarity occurred "Hey! Where am I in this?" As he said, every scene lacked Gohan's appearance. "And why is it going back ward?" and again he noticed it was all going backward too until it became pitch black.

And followed by that a sharp pain struck his head and he was out cold.

Hours passed and Gohan was slowly slipping back to consciousness...very slowly.

'What the... Oh...my back hurts...' Gohan thought as he groaned out softly as his back was lying on something rough and hard like the open ground.

"Huh?" Gohan slowly rouse an eyebrow to find it was still dark "Hmm..I thought I was on the bed...ah I might have fallen off..." Gohan shrugged it off and closed eyes and decided to get back on bed later.

Then he was pursued by a thought. 'Bulma's floors are granite and smooth and clean...did I destroyed it while I slept! Oh shit!" Gohan jumped up but that turned out to be a grave mistake as pain coursed through his tail

"Tail? I don't have a tail! Wait a minute!" Gohan thought panicking as he put some panicked thoughts including him, moon, tail, great ape with everyone sleeping and the result; mindless destruction.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he wept at his loss.

"They might not even gotten a chance to fight back..." But then he noticed a few things... He was clothed and he was in a cave that was big but was not enough to hold an angry giant super powerful ape.

"So I didn't transform? But...then...where am I?" Gohan silently asked himself.

"GRRR..." It was a low growl that got him out of his train of thoughts; Gohan didn't get startled as he knew no animal could hurt him...after all there are no animals or monsters on Earth that could scratch a Super Saiyan.

So he slowly got up and turned around to see where the exit was and soon enough found the spot of light that came from a little away. The growls and moans were indicating that of an animal in pain and being an animal lover, Gohan made a beeline to the entrance and found a T-Rex biting on to a very injured Brachiosaurus. Gohan didn't wait for any signal as he jumped out and stood on top of a medium sized rock.

"Hey ugly!" That got the attention of the carnivore as it let go of it's prey which caused the giant Brachiosaurus to drop down in exhaustion and looked at the boy.

Without wasting more time Gohan flew towards the carnivore while yelling out "Why don't you pick up someone who is uninjured?" The T-Rex was about to knock the boy away but just when it was going to move it's head the small fist that came in contact blew the dinosaur away like a rocket.

Gohan landed softly on the ground and dusted his hands before rushing towards the injured dinosaur and on his way a quick feeling of deja vu passed but quickly suppressed it and rubbed the Brachiosaurus's head soothingly to which it was delighted.

"Hey...it's okay... I am here to..what...HELP!" Gohan screamed out making the dinosaur panic too.

Gohan, while touching the dinosaur saw his arms and freaked out. Why? Because it was the same size as that of his younger brother.

"WHY AM I A KID AGAIN!"

"AHH WHA...WHY...HOW...MASTER ROSHI YOU SICK PERVERT!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" the dinosaur was completely freaked out as Gohan ran his hands all over his body to feel if any part of him was out of proportion like his arms and soundly screamed to confirm it and got more freaked out as he saw his old Orange GI.

15 minutes passed and the dinosaur was getting treated by Gohan who dropped out of his panic stricken state after finding out he could still blow up mountains. So as a good animal friend he pasted the medical stuff his father taught him on the injured parts of the dinosaur and yet again the feeling of deja vu occurred but couldn't place it where.

Gohan sighed tiredly and sat leaning on the herbivores head.

"I don't know what to do any more... Do you know where I am Deny?...wait... You don't mind me calling you Diny do you?" Gohan asked the giant lizard to which it slightly turned his head and gave a big sloppy lick that perfectly covered the side of the man turned boy which earned a small giggle "Hey cut that out!"

As an hour or so passed, although he didn't venture away from his injured friend, Gohan started to run around and flex his muscles to get comfortable with his new body but was surprised, relieved and very Happy seeing he had all the abilities that he possessed till the day he was 18.

That's when he caught a familiar ki signature from where he treated Diny albeit it being a lot weaker than he remembered but he didnt care and a huge grin came over his face as he vanished while Diny was growling at the uninvited guest and the said uninvited guest was standing on a tall rock, away from the reach of the giant beast.

"Hey Piccolo! I am so glad you are here! I know! Weird right? Master Roshi gave me this square box and when I opened it, this all happened." Gohan spoke in one breath but didn't care as he was relieved to find a familiar face..but that relief was short lived at the baffled look on Piccolo.

"Master Roshi? How did you go to that island in the middle of the sea?" Piccolo asked with confusion and amazement in his voice.

"Well I usually go flying... hey but I wasn't at Kame house! We were at Bulma's celebrating my 18th birthday! Did you forget Piccolo? Or are you guys pulling a stunt?" Gohan was worried as he knew Piccolo wasn't one who goes along with stunts not to mention that Piccolo's ki felt very weak compared to the last night.

"You can fly?" The look on Piccolo's face was priceless if not for the situation... But sadly that planted the seed of doubt in Gohan's mind.

'Maybe its an imposter?... No the ki, although it was weaker than before... It is the same...only one way to find out.' Gohan thought as he took in a breath which caused Piccolo to raise an eyebrow.

"I am sorry Piccolo! But I want to make sure that it really is you." Piccolo didn't have time to process the meaning behind as he was on his knees with hands over his ears as Gohan whistled a small note but quickly stopped after he saw the result and crouched down next to him but found him already unconsious.

'Its like Piccolo got downgraded or something like i came to the past...yea right...or maybe...nah...i didn't have a time machine...maybe dende can help! Yep! He will know the answer!' Just as Gohan picked up Piccolo in one arm and was ready to fly off to the Lookout, he remembered his new but injured friend and quickly leapt down while being careful as not to injure Piccolo.

Once he got down, he placed Piccolo on Diny and then placed an arm that touched both their skins and then he brought his free arm and placed the two fingers necessary on his forehead and in the next second they vanished from the deserted area to the base of the Lookout where he patted Diny "Stay here boy." Gohan ordered to which Diny let out a breath and relaxed on the ground. He then picked up Piccolo and once again teleported using instant transmission.

Meanwhile, in the Lookout, Mr. Popo was watering the rare plants that the Lookout housed and was returning to his other chores when he was startled out of his shoes as something started to materialize in front of him.

'What in Kami's name...' Mr. Popo was baffled as he saw a familiar faced boy...but different from all those years and also the alteration of the face too. Goku.

'It's not Goku...hey what...' Mr. Popo confirmed but took a step back as the boy was holding up 'Piccolo?' And not to mention the power from the boy was partially suffocating him.

Gohan was oblivious to the tension from Mr. Popo and grinned at him. Finding some words after taking the fact that he didn't cause any harm, Mr. Popo asked carefully

"Who are you child? I haven't seen you before? And please put down Piccolo."

First thing Gohan did was place Piccolo under the shade carefully and then answered the questions in similar lines as he did to Piccolo and sadly got the same reaction.

"You are...I don't think we have met before... Maybe-" Mr Popo was cut off by an annoyed voice.

"Who is it Mr. Popo that come here uninvi- Oh my Namek! What happened to Piccolo?" Kami asked as he stared at his unconscious counterpart.

"Kami...but...I thought you were fused with Piccolo? When did you get out?" Gohan's innocent voice asked curiously which caught Kami off guard as the demi-saiyan was standing right under him.

"Who are you?" Kami asked gripping his staff

"It's me Gohan." Gohan said annoyed

"Who are you?"

"I AM GOHAN! I AM THE SON OF GOKU! " enough was enough as Gohan shouted and along with that the Lookout started shaking as sparks formed around Gohan.

"Huh?" Piccolo was slowly gaining consciousness but accelerated it as he felt the ground tremble and when he jumped up to face the threat he was surprised to see his pupil

Seeing the trouble he was causing he powered down and murmured a quick apology.

Kami and the other two were stunned but Piccolo recovered quickly "Gohan? How did you get so strong this fast? You feel like a thousand times stronger than four months..."

Before Gohan could reply Kami asked him to follow immediately.

Two hours passed and it was getting dark. Piccolo was leaning on the wall next to Kami's room while Mr. Popo resumed his work, occasionally bringing water for his green guest.

"You may come in." Kami's voice rang out causing Mr. Popo and Piccolo to go inside the room. Inside Kami was sitting on his bed while Gohan sat on the chair swinging his legs.

"So? What happened to Gohan?" Piccolo cut to the chase immediately. Gohan too waited.

"It seems Baba created the Ark of Time... It is a powerful magic meant to reverse time... And her brother stole it and gave it to Gohan as his birthday present..."

"So that increased his powers? But"

"Allow me to finish as Gohan is also confused. This boy isn't your pupil...he _**was**_ your pupil. He had lived the future for 18 years and has unlocked and harnessed his Saiyan powers...and upon his accidental activation he reversed time to 15 years into the past for the whole universe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: A change of Future

"!"

"What?"

"Interesting"

Gohan, Piccolo and Mr. Popo gave their voice differently to Kami's explanation.

If someone else from the Z-Fighters were present, they definitely would have laughed in Kami's face. And boy did Gohan want that to happen. To hear it from them that this was just a joke and that he will turn back in a few days. But no. This had to be real instead!

Gohan was broken out of his thoughts by a green clawed arm placed on his right shoulder. Gohan turned to Piccolo, who till yesterday, he could come in par with his height, looked down at him with concern.

"Don't you have a way to reverse it?" Piccolo asked the Earth's guardian who merely shook his head with sadness.

"It is impossible. Unlike the incident where the boy came from the future...this is quite different. You see the way he came to the past was by using science...and hence he it created a Dimensional reaction making a parallel and same reality... But the Ark of Time is a spell. It has the power of the God...it reverses time."

"But I don't understand! Why do I still remember everything and have all my power and strengths?" Gohan question earned support from Piccolo in the form of a nod.

"I might have an explanation for that...before that..." Kami hastily made his way to the wooden drawer kept on the side and started rummaging...which was so un-Kami like but nobody bothered to point out and allowed the Namekian to search whatever he was searching for in peace.

Only a few moments were all it took for the Earth's guardian to find what he was looking for. It was a small bronze amulet attached to a fiber string. He brought it to the group and held it in front of Gohan.

"Umm Kami? What is that?" Gohan asked curiously at the amulet.

"No time to explain! Put it on first!" Kami commanded with a serious expression to which Gohan complied

Everyone was almost expecting some flashy thing to happen as they held their breath. Seconds passed... Nothing.

Few more seconds passed...still nothing.

"That's it?" Gohan asked disappointed and confused while looking at Kami. Mr. Popo and Piccolo were also having the same look of disappointment

Annoyed at the stares he recieved Kami asked "What do you mean that's it?"

"I mean...aren't there supposed to be some mystic words coming from your mouth or some ancient prophecy duh." Gohan stated dryly.

Kami had a baffled look "uh...well this is not a complicated case if you compared to those but still this has it's own complications...anyhow...let us move to the library." Kami changed the awkward and annoying topic and started to walk towards the door followed by Gohan, Piccolo and , who in the end closed the door behind him after he was out.

Kami lead the group to a wooden door with dragon carvings. Kami reached out and turned the knob and pushed it open. Gohan was shocked with his mouth hitting the floor while Piccolo was slightly surprised at what he saw; there were two shelves that was 20 feet tall but seemingly had a length that can be compared to infinity as none could see its end and in the path was a long table and chairs that went with the shelves length.

"Woooow...talk about Hyperbolic Reading Time Chamber..." Gohan said dazedly while following Kami inside.

"You are correct Gohan... this is the Hyperbolic Reading-Time Chamber. This is similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that you came upon your past." Kami explained much to Gohan's surprise.

"So we will be here for a year?" Gohan asked horrified thinking of all the studies he did in the future by constant life between books. A shiver went over Gohan's being at the thought of spending time with books for a whole year.

"Not necessarily Gohan." Mr. Popo voiced out.

"Huh?"

"While the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only gives a limit. This one doesn't. You can come in and go out any time and the space is limited...after five hundred miles there is a dead end. The only similarity this one shares is the time sequence but that too is different..a day here is a week inside."

"Fiv..five..e hundred miles?" Gohan was dumb struck but kept on walking.

Before going inside Kami spoke to his loyal friend "Mr. Popo, you might want to calm our guests." Mr. Popo, with a nod teleported away.

"Guests?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It's your mortal companions." The cool voice came from behind and it belonged to Piccolo.

Gohan turned back and asked curiously "Why are they coming here?"

"It is hard not to be threatened by enormous power that come out of nowhere when we have seven months before the Saiyan's arrive." Piccolo replied in the same cool demeanor to which Gohan nodded.

"But won't they come in here?"

"No...they won't be able to sense you anymore. That amulet hides your power and I propose you to keep it on you always." Gohan looked a bit worried as Kami told him that.

Seeing Gohan tense up Kami reassured him "No need to worry young one as you can still use all your abilities but only...no one will know until they see with their eyes."

"So I am just as strong as before?" Gohan pressured to which Kami nodded which made the young Saiyan sigh in relief. After all no one would want their hard earned power and abilities to vanish away.

Seeing the situation contained Kami spoke "So shall we continue?"

"Sure"

...

"We have been walking for hours." Gohan complained. Not because he was tired, because he was getting restless.

Just as the words left Gohan's mouth Kami abruptly stopped followed by the rest. Kami levitated to the top and took an ancient looking book that spoke it was on its last legs...or pages for the matter.

He came down and sat on the Chair. Gohan came and sat on his right while Piccolo stood there with his arms folded and eyes closed.

Kami opened the book with up most care while his company peaked into the book curiously...except for Piccolo who only opened his eyes from the same spot.

_THE BOOK OF TIME _ It read.

Kami looked over the index page and carefully turned the pages.

"Ah...here it is... Ark of Time. The spell to reverse time. Said to be created by Lord Shen over 3000 years ago when Earth faced was met up with its first invasion by demons..." Kami read out with Gohan listening with undivided attention.

"Now you know who created this and why...however..that is not relevant here in our situation. The spell was created by the use of a high source of raw energy which the Wizard Lord had...when the spell was completed he transferred it to a container so he may use it in the last stand but that stand came sooner than he expected... He wrote it in a diary and this is some of it.

_... I dI'd not realize until the very last stages on Earth before the invasion of the demons that the future has changed so much... I always overlooked every step I took to make sure that I did not alter the reality much...but as I left my palace or my father's that is...at the time I realized I was just a normal boy...with an adult mind and vision..._

_I was saddened and quite weak as I came to know that I absolutely have no power whatsoever..that was when I cursed my self...metaphorically that is...and whined like a wee baby... But meeting Shara changed...although unknowingly... She showed me it is not books and facts that determine the future but the choices we make..although I didn't grasp it first and realized the years that I spent in my misery was enough to defeat the invaders...so I decided to take a stand. The rest you know._

_As a conclusion...if anyone in the near future use the Ark of Time remember this...the future isn't ours to own but to merely portray._

So that's about it." Kami finished with gently closing the book and placing it back in it's place.

"But I still don't get why I have my powers or will I lose it shortly?"

Kami thought for a moment before bringing his theory "Lord Shen was a powerful wizard but was still a human. You on the other hand has blood that is far stronger than any beings...so that might have altered the spell a bit..."

Gohan seemed content even though it was a theory but asked anyway. "Is my Stay permanent?"

"It is. The spell cannot be reversed as the future already has changed. That I am sure of." Kami replied seriously

"I can sense them leaving. So can we...uh...I mean..." Gohan stammered the last part and it earned raised eyebrows from both Piccolo and Kami but their question was answered by the ferocious growl that came from Gohan's stomach.

"Of course!" Kami said knowingly and started to walk but Gohan grabbed him by his hands and then turned to Piccolo "I can teleport to the entrance... I am kinda famished..." After a brief moment Piccolo grabbed on to Gohan's shoulder and nodded.

Gohan smiled and brought his forefinger and middle one to his forehead and vanished with his companions to the entrance.

Kami opened the door and closed it behind after Gohan and Piccolo got out. Mr. Popo was already waiting for them outside and led Gohan to the food while Piccolo and Kami went to the side.

After seeing that they were alone Piccolo cut to the chase immediately. "What are you up to? Right now we have a great advantage with Gohan in our side."

Kami shook his head "Right now we have to avoid letting anyone from knowing about Gohan. If word goes out in the universe about Gohan's extraordinary power...we will get unwanted guests more frequently...and I don't want that to happen."

Piccolo understood his counterpart's meaning "Gohan maybe strong...enormously strong...but even he will get tired if he face hundreds of armies every day..."

Kami nodded gratefully for Piccolo's acknowledgment for the matter.

"But we still need Gohan to fight...the Saiyan's may turn good...but that's only after their defeat. Our only other option is Goku...and he needs more time."

"I understand...besides... Gohan is your pupil...and if that's not enough...he will definitely combat for his friends and family...which includes you." Kami said grinning

"Yeah tell that to the woman who I have to answer to." Piccolo spoke sarcastically as he thought of Chi-Chi.

Fifteen minutes and several dozen plates of food and twenty one glasses of orange juices later...

"Mr. Popo isn't their any desserts?"

Sometimes Mr. Popo was glad he can't be starved to death being a genie...this was a time like that.

"I am sorry Gohan, nobody except Korrin needs food here and that too very little. Food here is stored for emergencies...but I think we need more though..." Mr. Popo sighed.

"Awe." Gohan whined but thanked Mr. Popo

On his way out Gohan stopped and turned around"Mr. Popo? Do you need help with the dishes?"

"What dishes?" Mr. Popo asked confusedly and when Gohan turned to point "hey...where did the dishes go?"

"Oh the ones you ate from? You are forgetting that I am the caretaker of the Lookout and also the resident genie." answered with a humorous smile to which Gohan returned a sheepish one

"Oh Mr. Popo? Can you help my friend? He's waiting under the Lookout."

"Your dinosaur friend?"

"Yeah."

"He's already taken care of and is roaming around the area."

"Oh...thanks Mr. Popo!" Gohan then ran towards the other two.

Upon seeing the demi-saiyan Kami offered a small smile "Ah Gohan. I see you are somewhat satisfied?"

Gohan nodded happily before his expression turned grim which was quickly found by the Namekians.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked concerned at the sudden loss of go lucky expression from the boys face.

"It's just...I ...what if Goten and the others never happens?" Tears started to erupt

"Gohan..." Piccolo was at a loss of words. After all he was always busy with his world domination plan to actually learn about earthlings and much less their emotions.

Kami on other hand was anticipating this prior but had no idea how to deal this...

'Unless...' An idea popped and Kami didn't waste any more time pondering on it as he grabbed Gohan by the arm "Gohan! Quickly!" And dragged the sad boy towards another room followed by Piccolo.

The room they entered was small and was lit by a dim light. There was no window or shelves or any other components excpt for the large round table with a glass covering on top.

Kami, Gohan and Piccolo were standing around the table as the younger males watched the older one placing his hands on the glass and like an advanced touch screen system so many calculations drawings pictures and finally lines with name in it.

Kami was mentally controlling the screen; moving the digital magic here and there with extreme concentration and finally stopped at a bunch of lines.

"You might be wondering what this is?" When Kami got the nod from Gohan he started.

"This is a similar version of King Yemma's...and this red line is your father Gohan... It's a lighter shade due to him being in the other world and the pink is your Mother...and this vibrant blue belongs to you indicating your existence..now lets see the possibility side." With that Kami slid the page and some dull colored lines appeared.

Gohan held his breath as Kami looked over..then a smile broke out on Kami's face "Gohan...your brother will be born!" Kami stated to which Gohan sighed and smiled in relief then a frown came

"What about the others?"

"Those who haven't come to Earth or the ones like those androids have a future in this only when they are here or activated. And also..." Kami had a frown he said this

"...I think your brother..." Gohan held his breath for the second time to know what Kami was saying.

"...he might be born sooner than expected...as I think..you are not going to let any one die? So your father might...have some extra time?" Kami said with a unholy smirk. "I caught you didn't I? With all that mysticness?"

"Very funny?" Gohan spoke not at all amused while Piccolo was annoyed at his counterpart's joke as he followed the two outside.

Once outside Piccolo called "Gohan." The said person looked up at the tall person questioningly.

"What are you planning to do with the Saiyan's? You do know this is from square one?"

Gohan gave thought for a moment, he knew if he didn't interfere so many will die...although he knew that the future will change. He didn't want to change everything...

"I will train you.." Gohan answered simply but seriously

Baffled, Piccolo asked "What?"

"In the timeline where I lived...you became a super Namekian. If we start from next week... I think by the end of four months...you can become one."

Kami nodded in approval "That is quite an idea! What do you say Piccolo? Piccolo?"

Piccolo was silent. No emotions were present in his face...that was until "Why next week?"

Kami and Gohan sighed in relief. "For a moment Piccolo... I thought you might disagree..." Kami spoke with relief.

"Well...we have to go see Bulma...we need her help to build something..."

"I hope you know what you are doing... She is only going to consider you as a baby..." Kami pointed out.

"I know...but we have to try."

"Ah well...the future is already changed...what could possibly happen worse than this?"

If only Kami knew that he was going to eat his words soon...or drink...

...galaxies away...

A humongous ship...a mile or so in length, width of a football field and several hundred decks was sailing through the space with out a destination.

Inside the ship, it was similar to a small state. With markets and other similar components. The p were humans..more clearly Human looking people. The only difference from humans they had are the monkey tails that were wrapped around their waist; Saiyans. Their clothing were armors and spandex like anyone from Planet Vegeta.

On the top level where the controls are kept, a female was standing near the huge window with hands behind, looking outside. Her long brown hair was tied into a tight bun. Her attire was similar to everyone else except for the blue cape.

A soldier came running to her and quickly went to his knees. "Your highness."

With out turning around the Saiyan Empress raised her right arm, gesturing the soldier to continue.

"Our mechanics are unable to fix the ships sensors... They require more time."

The Empress nodded.

"There is one more thing your Majesty. We have sensed an enormous power level in most of our scooters..." This caused the Empress to turn around slowly...slightly interested. The Empress had pale skin, she was an intimidating figure with cold dark eyes and red lips. Her chin was held high as she looked down upon the soldier.

"...the...the...the...power... Was...was"

"Stop stammering and say!" The Empress spoke annoyed.

"Thepowerlevelisashighasyours!""

"What? Speak clearly."

"The...p..power..l..l..level is...hi...hi...high as yours!"

"That's impossible!"

"But it disappeared." The soldier tried to please the higher one.

"Say, was it a Saiyan?"

"Y..yes!" By this time the soldier had his head on the ground.

A slow smirk came over the woman's face .

"Interesting... Did you find the coordinates?"

Once again the guard shuttered but replied a quickly "We found the galaxy... In which the power raised."

"Then we head there. Give orders to change course Captain." A tall Saiyan who was standing a little away nodded and gave the orders.

"You go and inform the mechanics, if they dont finish the sensors. I will have their tails." The smirk never left her face.

"Empress Kaileena? Is this a wise choice?" The captain questioned softly.

"It is...the Saiyan will have to join us against Frieza." The captain didn't question the eempress's judgment and proceeded to follow.

Litle did they know... This was the wisest choice..for now.

The future has definitely changed as the ship with damaged sensors and it's people who were supposed to head in the direction of a Black hole has changed their course without even knowing that a great disaster for them have been eradicated...The future did change.

Xxxxxxxxxxccc

That's it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes and Briefs

Gohan was sprawled over the bed as he slept soundly with the covers over his head only. After all it wasn't always that a science nerd cum protector of earth could sleep without being disturbed. And the demi-saiyan took full advantage of it.

But sadly, life was never a bed of roses for the young demi-saiyan. It was always the exact opposite...and that too at an extreme level of opposite.

"Gohan, it is past ten in the morning. Wake up." Mr. Popo said as he stood next to the bed with his hands held behind.

"Five more minutes mom...it's just college..." Gohan whined as he smuggled into the comforter.

When Mr. Popo was going to try a second time, the sheet covering his head slid off "Gohan... It's not... oh God! I have to tell this to Kami!" Mr. Popo teleported to where Kami was.

Kami was looking outside the Lookout seeing how things are going on Earth before he was politely interrupted by his life long friend.

"What is it Mr. Popo that got you in such high spirits?" Kami asked amusedly.

"Kami, Gohan's hair...its style changed...and the amulet...its getting cracked." The amusement on Kami's face was gone and he immediately along with Mr. Popo, teleported to Gohan's room and suddenly felt a little dizzy as small waves of power started radiating from the sleeping boy.

"Oh dear..."

Three hours past, fourteen bowls of rice, nine plates of meat and and a gooseberry.

"Ah... That hit the spot.." Gohan sighed satisfied. Piccolo grunted his annoyance and Korrin slightly edged away.

"Gohan, do you feel any...different?" Kami asked curiously. Even though he placed a more powerful amulet on Gohan and was working on the broken one, he still felt a need to be prepared for the secrets of the boy who came from the future.

"Full. Satisfied. Confident and ready for action!" Gohan said confidentially as he stood up and stretched. This was new for everyone. Gone was the innocent go lucky child. Now there stood a cocky young man in a child's body.

Seeing the tension around him Gohan replied "Don't worry Kami! Its just the transformation making my outer shell more rigid!" Gohan spoke in a laid back way.

"Anyway! Come on Piccolo! We need to got to Bulma's!" With that the young demi saiyan took off. Followed by a smirking Piccolo, after all, its not everyday that his crybaby of a pupil becomes a man even though it was his future that did this.

As the flew side by side "Hey Piccolo, why did you help dad that day?" The question caught Piccolo off guard.

"Why do you ask kid?" Piccolo asked curiously

"Just wondering...I mean you could have easily taken over the world after Raditz left." Gohan said softly.

"What made you kid? To be friends with me in the future?" The question didn't face Gohan as he just smiled to himself. A genuine smile for the first time after his transformation.

"You know Piccolo? You were the first friend I had. A few months back I suppose. When you came to check on me. Of course that is if you don't count crabs and lizards. Anyway. You were the first friend I had outside my home." Gohan turned back and smiled. Piccolo didn't smile but felt warm inside.

"Thanks kid..." It was just a murmur but Gohan heard it clearly.

A few minutes later they reached West City and was hiding behind the clouds.

"You know Piccolo, I was actually right here before I woke up here in the past. And boy...now I have to spent another set of long years studying the things that I already know and things that are already found... Especially if I want to please mom..." Gohan said the mom with a shiver.

Piccolo was confused "Why are you afraid of a human woman? From your power and stories, you are pretty much the strongest individual in the whole universe. Why are you afraid of a human woman?" Piccolo was even more confused when Gohan held a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Piccolo, let me give you some tips when it comes to women. Don't. And I mean Don't with the capital D, ever ever ever resist them or go against them! No matter what race or age! Never underestimate one! That will be your greatest mistake in your life!" Gohan spoke with the sound of a mentally traumatized soldier.

"And Piccolo " Piccolo looked questioningly

"Let me do all the talking... You know...you are quite the villain in their minds!" Gohan said nervously.

After a few seconds Piccolo snorted "Hmph like l am going to talk to humans."

Gohan sighed in relief and looked down to see if anyone will notice them. "Okay Piccolo, we can't land on the lawn, on top of the house nor can we break in through the front door because they are all secured and the secret passage isn't built yet!"

"I don't see the point of being afraid of some mortal guards and machines that are easily disposable." Piccolo muttered

"Its because we want you to make a good impression...even though we will be sneaking in..." Gohan replied weakly.

"Then why don't you use that teleportation thing?" Piccolo suggested genuinely.

"What? Nah...wait! Of course! Why don't I use instant transmission?! Piccolo, you are a genius!" Gohan did a small victory dance and caught Piccolo's hand and placed his other on his forehead.

The next thing Piccolo knew was, they were inside a human room...and right in front of a blonde. Well Piccolo at least...since Gohan wasn't tall enough to be on anyone's eye level..

"Piccolo... Don't make any sudden movements... She can sense fear!" Gohan whispered very lowly that only Namekian ears could pick. And in return, Piccolo was rooted, with a small bead of sweat coming from his forehead.

The blonde was none other than Mrs. Briefs. And she was...weird. Silence was very thick and suffocating. "Hey..." The silence was broken off by Mrs. Briefs. the two warriors froze further

"Would like some cookies?" The question flipped the duo over and caused Mrs. Briefs to notice Gohan.

"Oooo a handsome young man!" She squealed as she picked Gohan up. The Saiyan noticed the Namekian edging away...but not much... As she grabbed Piccolo's arm too and jogged of to the kitchen with both extra terrestrial beings in hand.

She placed Gohan on the counter and Piccolo on a chair. She then opened the oven and took some fresh cookies out and placed it on the table then picked Gohan from the counter and on to the table "Well? Dig in!" She singed.

Gohan did but Piccolo sat there stiff "Don't you like cookies? Maybe..."

Gohan cut her off "No. No Mrs. Briefs! Your cookies are great! Its just he doesn't eat anything. But you can give him some water." Gohan applied.

"Mom! Can I get a glass of milk?" In came the woman they came looking for; Bulma Briefs.

She didn't take notice of the extra two "Sure dear! Here you go!" The ditzy woman gave the requested item. Bulma took the glass and turned around and caught the other two occupants.

"Hey Kid! Hey Piccolo!" She distractedly acknowledged them and walked to the exit and got out from the kitchen.

There was a few moments of silence, except for the tune, Mrs. Briefs was humming. But that wasn't for long as...

"Ahhhhh!" The sound of glass shattering and a shrilling scream. This was followed by dozens of robots and guards running into the room and surrounding the table. Piccolo and Gohan sat calmly, the latter not even bothering to stop eating.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" A guard commanded which was thoroughly ignored.

Gohan slowly swallowed the last of the cookie and reached out for the glass of milk and raised it to his lips. 'Strange...two days back this glass perfectly fit in my palm...now its too big...' Gohan thought amusedly.

"Mom! Get away from them! That guy is Piccolo!" Bulma screamed at the blond ditz that was standing right next to Piccolo with a confused look.

"Bulma, you don't have to call in all this people if you wanted some pickles." Gohan lost it and cracked up and Piccolo sweat dropped at the older woman's blunder and Bulma face palming.

"Mrs. Briefs?" Gohan spoke in his most innocent voice and face. Mrs. Briefs upon looking into the big childish innocent eyes, quickly fell into the trap and scooped up the four year old into a traumatic hug.

"Are these mean looking men and machines scaring you?" Mrs. Briefs asked while rocking the Saiyan who nodded with glistening eyes.

"Now everyone, I want you people to clear this room!" She spoke clearly with a straight face...and nobody wanted to go against Mrs. Briefs on a bad day and so left without a word leaving a threatening Bulma who promised termination for the humans and dismantling for robots... But alas they were all gone.

When the four were left alone, Gohan reached up to Mrs. Briefs neck and lightly touched on the side. The reaction was sudden and Bulma gasped horrified. Gohan quickly went down and caught the now unconscious and slightly snoring Mrs. Briefs and laid her on the floor gently.

"What did you do to my mother!" Bulma didn't hear any reply as she also fell unconscious. The reason? Piccolo moved at speeds no one could see...well if you don't count Gohan that is... And did the same thing Gohan did to Bulma's mom...but didn't catch her at all...

"Oh dear...it went better then I thought..." Gohan sighed as he took Mrs. Briefs to her room and asked Piccolo to carry Bulma and follow him.

They reached the entrance to the underground facility and Gohan punched in the password 'Iamsexxy'. The door opened and Gohan lead the way inside.

Piccolo placed Bulma on a couch..unceremoniously of course while Gohan took a paper and started to draw the designs and formulas needed. Piccolo stood next to Gohan with stillness of a rock and observed the young boy.

Half an hour passed before Bulma started to stir "Wha...huh?" The first thing that she noticed was, she was lying in a rather uncomfortable position. So she sat up and looked around. There was a little boy on her chair drawing something and the first thing that came to her mind was Goku but that was erased when she saw a familiar turban and a cape.

'Oh no..' She thought as she slowly made her way to the stairs.

'Be calm. Just go like this!' She chanted to herself

"Uh Bulma? Where are you going?" The said lady froze and looked behind shakily. Her eyes first fell on Piccolo who hadn't moved from the place at all and then her eyes fell on to the little boy in front of her.

'His face...its like Goku... But not quite right...'

"Who..are you?" Bulma asked curiously and cautiously

A grin came over his face and he puffed up his chest in confidence "I am Son Gohan!"

'Son? Is this Goku's kid? Nah... He was taken away by...Piccolo' Bulma was shocked "Say kid are you in relation with a guy named Goku?" Bulma asked wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Gohan looked at her dryly before uncurling his tail. "Duh"

The next thing he knew was, Bulma moving at speeds unknown to man and grabbing him into her breasts and edging to the corner like a scared mother protecting her child... But unfortunately, the eighteen year old turned four was beet red as his face was sunk into Bulma's bosoms.

"Bumpha yopf hat litn to mi." Gohan tried but was muffled by Bulma's breasts and before he could utter anything else.

"Stay away from us you monster!" She yelled at Piccolo and tried to back away but was held by the wall. The Namekian sighed frustrated and Gohan also shared the same frustration so with little strength, Gohan broke free from Bulma's iron clad grip...much to the woman's surprise.

He looked Bulma in the eye with a serious look that caught the lady off guard. "Bulma listen to me, will you?" Gohan asked with tenderness of an adult and mentally matured person beyond his age. Bulma nodded after a moment of doubt.

"Piccolo isn't an enemy. I know. I know! Its hard to believe, but trust me! If he wanted, he could have taken over the world with dad gone." Gohan had well rehearsed the approach to the subject.

Bulma had a partitioned mind now. One and the majority wanting nothing but ignore the boys words and scoop him up and say its alright and hand him over to his mom. The other was a part unused for many years, that part saw this boy as the one that took an adventure along with her in her teen days.

But sadly the first part won. "Don't worry kid, I will call your mom and-" she didn't get to finish as Gohan sighed disappointed

"I just thought..you will consider me serious just like dad when he was my age...seems I was wrong...come on Piccolo...there's nothing here..." Bulma was confused and a bit taken aback. She knew she had to think fast...and then it clicked.

The day Raditz came, Piccolo was there. And he helped Goku!

"Kid wait! Gohan hold it! Lets talk!" But the duo had already climbed out so she ran as fast as she could and opened the lab door after punching the password quickly. She was 99.9 percent sure that they were gone...but luck was on her side. And that luck came in the form o ditzy mother.

"Oh come on! You wouldn't want to miss plucking the broccoli! After all you are such a fan of wildlife!"

"What?" Piccolo was outright confused.

"Oh touchy are we?"

Bulma observed this. First she was afraid for her mother but seeing Piccolo in a non violent manner (or her mothers ditzy attitude was so much worse) was shocking.

'Maybe he did change...' She watched with... Dare say amusement? As Piccolo was dragged off by her mother who completely ignored the Namekians protest.

"He did change..." Bulma softly said

"Yep!" Bulma was startled at the voice that came from her side. She looked down to see Gohan gazing after the blond and green proudly.

"You aren't trying to hook my mom up with Piccolo are you kid?" Bulma cracked a joke to lighten the situation which she later realized was a mistake... 'What am I gonna say if he asks what that means!' ...at least to herself.

"Nah! You don't have to worry about that! Piccolo's race is asexual. They don't possess a penis. They reproduce by eggs." Gohan spoke scientifically... But for Bulma... It was a lightning.

"What?" The lady finally managed while she tried to wet her lips. Gohan realizing his mistake tried to act innocent but Bulma didn't buy it.

"I am going to ignore it for now kid...but you better tell me everything..." Gohan nodded meekly and followed the scientist back inside but stopped when she saw Piccolo appear next to Gohan with a sheet of sweat and pants.

"She tried to plant you, didn't she?" Gohan asked dryly to which Piccolo nodded annoyed as he saw Bulma break down into a fit of giggles.

They entered the lab once again and took seats on the couch...except Piccolo of course, as he stood leaning back on the wall with his arms folded.

"Look kid I am gonna give you one chance and I want to know everything." Bulma broke the silence. She didn't speak softly nor hardly, just in a neutral one.

Gohan nodded before getting up and walking over to the blue print he was working on when the scientist was sleeping and gave it to Bulma. When she saw the blue chart, Bulma thought Gohan was going to show some childish drawing.

But when she opened the blue print "What..but..is this.."

"No Bulma, this is not yours. These are mine." Gohan stated seriously. "And I want you to build this."

Upon hearing the claim, Bulma stared down at Gohan with mistrust. "And how exactly did you learn all these complicated diagrams, equations and measurements? Sure Chi-Chi wouldn't impound such problems on a toodler." Bulma spoke with a knowing voice.

'You have no idea about how much my mom taught me when I was a toddler...' Gohan mental groaned but didn't show anything out.

"Well, spending a few months with an alien was for nothing." Gohan spoke with a smile

"Alien?" Bulma asked confused

Gohan nodded and told the story of Piccolo coming from another planet and why he came here because of the crisis on that planet and how Kami and King Piccolo split and how Piccolo was born.

"What you are saying is very tempting to believe but I need more proof." Bulma said deadlined.

Gohan only nodded and held his hands to Bulma and motioned Piccolo to hold his shoulder, which the Namekian did while kneeling behind. "Gohan what are you...oh my." The next thing Bulma knew was, they were on the lookout, greeted by Kami and Mr. Popo

They heard what the Saiyan spoke to his friend and knew exactly what proof he wanted. Mr. Popo stepped forward and the next thing the trio knew was, they were standing in a very cloudy and windy area with so many cliffs.

"W..w..where a a are w w we?" Bulma asked while shivering.

"Yunzabit Heights..." Mr. Popo answered.

"Th...is is... The..he...end of the earth? Wow..its so chilly." Bulma spoke shivering as she looked around.

Gohan nudged Piccolo which earned a confused glare from the Namek. Gohan motioned the Namek cape. And after a few seconds of silent argument Piccolo complied.

Bulma felt something drape over her shoulder. Upon turning around she was shocked to find a green blur retreating while it left the white cape as a blanket on her.

"Thanks.." She lamely said which earned a grunt in response.

After a few minutes, they discovered the ship and Bulma had no choice but to believe. And since Piccolo didn't want to do anything with the ship, Gohan transported it to Bulma's.

After that Piccolo said he will go and meditate the rest of the week while Gohan gets the necessary equipments from Bulma.

And to make sure Gohan knows what all he said, put a test...which was kind of a toilet paper for Gohan.

"So what are these Gohan?" Bulma asked holding the blue prints.

"A gravity chamber, Alien Space Technology etc." Gohan continued to eat.

"Oh and one more thing..."

Gohan nodded but continued to eat.

"How did you know what I meant about hook up?"

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I continue, there are something's that won't happen.

1) Mirai Trunks won't come nor exist.

2) Most of the births will happen sooner.

3) But powers and other things will remain same... With Gohan in the top of course!

Chapter 4: Mom

"I don't understand the need of creating a lot of EMP devices... Can at least hint me on this kiddo?" Bulma asked as she was working on another wrist watch that Gohan had given the blueprints of.

A month has gone by since Piccolo and Gohan started training and living with the Briefs and so far Piccolo hasn't killed anyone, especially a blond ditzy woman. Gohan was currently on the desk and writing on a large book's last page. It was all the techniques that was from Tien's book along with a few of his own.

'Otherwise we are all going to fight the androids much harder because of me!' "Uh...Bulma, have you ever thought about someone watching us through microscopic cameras and copying our skills and resources along with knowing our weakness and strengths?" Bulma froze in shock at the fast reply.

For a moment Gohan thought Bulma would burst out laughing but.. "Hmm when you put it that way... Someone with nano tech can be a minor problem" she said thoughtfully before grinning at Gohan and encasing him into a hug.

"Bulma... Can't... Breath!" Gohan said weakly while trying to breath as Bulma's assets were not allowing him to.

Few hours later...

"I still don't like this!" Piccolo spoke annoyed as he flexed his arm which had a wrist watch attached to it.

"Well... you know why we have to..." Gohan said as he adjusted his own EMP watch. Also he kept a small bag which had the book with all the techniques.

After a few more adjustments "Come on Piccolo, we have a lot of training to do!" With that the young demi-saiyan took off followed by the Namekian.

The heiress of Capsule corp sighed as she watched Gohan fly away. Bulma had to agree, Gohan acted like anyone could ever wish for a four year old to behave; calm, systematic, well disciplined, polite..the list goes on.

Then there was Piccolo. The name sent a small shiver down her spine. But she knew he also changed, her mother was the main example. Sometimes even she would have thought about killing the ditz...but the Namekian was almost...'almost' understanding.

But beyond all this she knew that Gohan was hiding something and also knew that thing was big. Bulma walked inside and came out in a jumpsuit and a capsule in hand. She pushed the button and with a pop a aircraft appeared. Bulma got in and strapped the seatbelts before setting her destination to the Son residence...

An hour later...

"Chi-Chi? It's me, Bulma!" Bulma yelled as she banged on the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal a woman with a sad smile. "Hi Bulma! What are you doing here?" She tried to act cheerful but Bulma knew better.

"What? Can't I come to see my old friend?" Bulma asked while pushing back the thought of sympathising.

The two friends got into the modest living room of the Son residence "Bulma, you sit down. Do you want tea or coffee?" Chi-Chi asked somewhat pleasantly.

"You know it's coffee!" Bulma mock accused making them both giggle before Chi-Chi left to the kitchen to prepare coffee for her friend.

When Bulma saw that the other woman had disappeared into the kitchen, the green head took deep breaths to calm down

'Oh great! How am I gonna say her lost and only son who was kidnapped by a Ex-super villain was now with me! And along with the very Ex-super villain who was acting as if he and Gohan were best friends.

Five minutes later, Chi-Chi came back holding a tray that had two cups and a kettle and some sugar packets, she placed it on the table and poured some coffee on both the cups and handed one to Bulma and took the other for herself and sat down on another chair.

The two friends caught up on what they both missed the past few hours and now it was almost four in the evening and Bulma has yet say about the main subject.

"So I was-" Chi-Chi was cut off by the ringing of Bulma's phone. The latter saw the caller id reading 'mom' on it.

Bulma excused herself and went out to talk to her mother.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hi Bulma honey! Sweety Gohan and Mr. Piccolo has returned! They wanted to say that they will be gone for a week and are taking the... Hon what is it that you are taking?" Bulma sweat dropped at her mothers memory as she asked Gohan.

"..oh yea..uh Bulma, they are taking the Gravity Chamber! Bye!" Mrs. Brief ended the line cheerfully.

But Bulma held the phone for a moment listening to the beeps. A light bulb popped up her head.

'Let's see..a week I have... I tell Chi-Chi...I convince her...hmm that could actually work! Go Bulma! You are the mist genius and hottest youth ever!' Bulma cheered mentally before taking a long breath and calming herself. She then took up a worried expression and ran back inside

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" She faked horror and ran back inside and upon hearing the cries of her friend jumped up from the couch

"What happened?" The Ox-Princess asked urgently

"Its...its...he's trying to get him a diploma certificate! He's making him take tests of senior level..." Bulma continued to act like a freaked out lady while using only 'he' and 'him' instead of names.

"Who's teaching who? Who's going for diploma certificate?" Chi-Chi asked confused

'Perfect! Now don't act too much.' Bulma warned herself

"It's Piccolo! He's been schooling Gohan for the past few months he held him captive! Oh its horrible! Now Gohan is fully educated! He will never fit in with others with so much knowledge." Bulma mentally slapped herself for doing a 'damsel in distress' act.

"What! How dare he teach my...wait what?" Chi-Chi asked after processing what Bulma said.

"Mom told me Gohan and Piccolo came a few minutes ago and said that Gohan wrote a test for his diploma and scored 99.9/100 but they didn't give him the certificate because he was just a kid." Bulma said dramatically

"My poor baby! He might be heart broken!" Chi-Chi held a hand over her mouth and immediately stood up.

"He needs me! Bulma, let's go!"

"Chi-Chi wait!"

"What?"

"Gohan being sad went to train with Piccolo but you are welcome to wait for them there." Bulma added carefully as to not arise any suspicion.

Chi-Chi's demeanor quickly changed. "What do you mean train?"

Slightly sweating under the other woman's gaze "Oh come on Chi-Chi! Gohan needs to be strong too! You know how intelligent kids are kidnapped every day!" 'Go Bulma!' Bulma cheered herself for bringing a solid point.

And that's how Chi-Chi and Bulma were on the aircraft which landed in front of the Briefs residence.

A few thousand miles away from any civilization Gohan and Piccolo were training to their maximum unknowing of the arrival of Chi-Chi. Piccolo used the book while Gohan just applied the skills from his mind.

Soon enough they started using the Gravity chamber and so did the days went by to make a whole week. The room to the gravity chamber opened with a his and both Namekian and Saiyan got out with the first having the appearance of a train wreck and the latter with little or no scratch at all.

"Well its time to go back Piccolo and damn I am pretty sure you are at least a step stronger than Nappa!" Gohan cheered while Piccolo just stretched his sore muscles.

Once outside the chamber, Gohan shrunk it into it's capsule form and placed it in his pouch.

"Well Piccolo, I am starving! And Mrs. Briefs food sounds good!" With that Gohan took off at a moderate speed followed by the Namekian

Half way to West city Piccolo spoke "Gohan, thank you..."

Gohan didn't stop flying but turned over and flew in backward motion "Why so?"

Piccolo sighed a bit embarrassed "For believing in me..." Piccolo said softly while Gohan grinned widely.

"Hey! You should know this! You actually had to stuff my mouth after I started believing in you because I asked too much weird questions including why you only drank water and if you are a plant!" Gohan giggled while Piccolo gave a smirk.

"That sounds like me!" Piccolo said cockily.

The rest of the journey continued peacefully with both companions compressing their power levels so as to not get others suspicious.

Within half an hour they finished the rest of the journey(Gohan teleported himself and Piccolo some major distance) and softly landed on the lawn of Mrs. Briefs and that's when Gohan thought of something

"Piccolo, I think I have an idea to avoid much conflict." Gohan said earning a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think-" Gohan didn't complete as a familiar ki came charging at him and before he knew it he was held in a death grip by a familiar female.

"Oh my baby! My poor-poor baby!" Chi-Chi sobbed into a slightly purple Gohan who was out of breath.

"M-mom! C-c-can't breath!" But Chi-Chi ignored the request and continued to squeeze the young Saiyan.

Finally after what seemed to be hours of torture (20seconds) Chi-Chi let her son out of her grasp only to have Gohan lean on her while taking in huge gulps of air.

"Oh my baby! You should have asked mommy to help you get that certificate of diploma!..." Chi-Chi babbled on about what Bulma had fed her with.

"Mom...what...how...who...when..." Before Gohan could form a proper question Bulma cleared her throat which made Chi-Chi stop and pick her son up and placed him on her hip and followed Bulma inside.

"Piccolo!" The sudden steely voice of the mother of Gohan froze the 'trying to escape' Namekian on his tracks.

"Come!" Piccolo didn't know why butng a lingering feeling of death if he ignored made him do as commanded.

Gohan let a sigh of relief for having someone to share the load of stress... But that was short lived as Mrs. Briefs literally came out of thin air and dragged the Namekian away. When Gohan looked over with horror of being questioned, Piccolo showed him a 'tata' motion.

'Curse you Piccolo!' Gohan mentally yelled

'Sorry kid but I don't feel like dealing with those two! But hey, keep it together!' Came the amused voice in his head.

"Now explain why your hair is like that?"

A few hours later...

Gohan was glad Bulma made up the story of him going to study all this time and Piccolo didn't know where the Son residence was...and even more so when Chi-Chi wanted to show Piccolo her gratitude to some extent by...

"For the last time! I don't eat human food!" Piccolo yelled while Bulma and Gohan laughed from the sidelines at the helpless Namekian.

The night rolled by eventually with nothing much entertaining. Gohan planned for the Saiyans that are going to arrive in a few months...while being tucked in by his mother! "Mom! I am not four!" Gohan whined earning a laugh from his mother.

"Its okay honey! You are a big kid!" The woman giggled while tweaking Gohan's cheek earning a pout from the chibi.

As the months flew by, everything went smoothly with Gohan and Piccolo sneaking out to train and formulating plans to avoid future disasters without changing the future much...also dealing with Chi-Chi and the others. The only rough side of this was... Piccolo had to practically fight his way out of Chi-Chi's food...and after all this fun and entertaining life in capsule corp also trying to locate the Androids, the day came...and it was only thirty minutes for the Saiyans arrival...

Everyone was prepared in the house of Briefs including Chi-Chi who after so much arguing and debates complied to sent Gohan to fight.

"You ready Piccolo?" Gohan asked excitedly, he wore gi similar to Piccolo while the latter stood calmly next to Gohan in his usually outfit. Gohan could sense the dramatic change in ki on Piccolo. 'It isn't enough to defeat dad but Piccolo could surely give him a challenge. Hopes he stick on to the plan...'

"Finally. Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, i did some research earlier and found Gohan can still transform into Goldy super saiyan although it doesn't help much other than the style! In this, mystic Gohan is the strongest Gohan but if he want he can still go super Saiyan.

Chapter 5: Saiyans

"Piccolo, I need you show some ki to attract their attention." Gohan said as he and Piccolo landed in the exact spot in Gohan's memory. The Namekian gave a microscopic nod and unleashed his ki so much as to just overpower Krillin's ki.

That worked out good as Gohan sensed a few minor powers heading their way. "Piccolo, be nice, Kay?" Gohan asked with a hopeful expression to which Piccolo just grunted earning a defeated sigh from Gohan.

As expected, after five minutes or so Krillin arrived, followed by Yamcha, there was a tense moment of silence between the ex-demon King and the two Z-Fighters

"Holy molly! Piccolo, that ki was yours?" Krillin took the first step on socializing with the green ally.

Piccolo simply grunted and turned around to the direction where he felt the two unearthly ki's coming.

"Hey kid, you are Gohan right? Goku's kid?" Krillin asked while looking down at Gohan to which the latter gave a big smile and nodded as he thought 'It's good to see you Krillin! Yamcha!'

"I think you should go back kid, those Saiyans power levels are huge...so it's better to let us handle this." Krillin said concerned

"And also I don't think your mother-"

Krillin wasn't able to finish as loud cheering came from a little away.

"Go Gohan! G. O. H. A. N! Gohan! Don't worry baby! Mommy is here cheering for you!" Clad in her normal traditional clothing with a bandana on her forehead and two green flags on either hand which had Gohan written on it was Chi-Chi and Bulma, the latter was not participating in this.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and the now arrived Tien and Chiaotzu had their jaws on the ground with eyes popping out...but Gohan's reaction was...just a sigh. After all he had lived the majority of his past eighteen years before all this happened...so naturally he was used to it.

"This is absurd! I thought Goku was the only crazy person! But Chi-Chi... I mean yeah! She was crazy about so many things but this?" Krillin spoke out the others thoughts

"Thanks mom! Just take it easy okay! And Bulma, did you wish back dad?" Gohan yelled so that the two women could hear but sadly they couldn't and Gohan tried again but to no avail.

"What! We can't hear you! And Gohan, you forgot your EMP set!" Bulma yelled through a megaphone

"Hey kid-" Yamcha tried to tell Gohan it won't work but he wasn't able to complete as Gohan disappeared into thin air.

"What! Yamcha, what did you do?" Krillin asked frantically while the other Z-Fighters looked around too.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Yamcha protested against the accusation.

"Oh...now what are we going to do? Goku won't be happy about his sons death.

.and Chi-Chi..." Tien mentally shivered.

"Hey we don't know if Gohan died!" Chiaotzu exclaimed

"Then why can't we sense the Kid?" Krillin asked and soon enough they turned to the only non Z-Fighter and also the one who was calmly sitting on rock with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Do you think..." Krillin started

"Yeah...I mean he's the one with that much power..." Yamcha added

"He might have felt annoyed..." Tien spoke his part

"And killed him..." Chiaotzu concluded

By now Piccolo had his eye twitching "What the hell do you mean I killed him!" Piccolo roared at the narrow minded people who flinched and took a step back

"Well, then where is he?" Yamcha took a step bravely

"Guys look! Gohan's up there on that cliff with his mother!" Chiaotzu exclaimed

"That's impo...possible?" Once again the Z-Fighters were stunned.

And on the next blink of an eye "Hey guys!" Gohan cheerfully appeared before the shocked fighters and held out the EMP watches.

"Put these on. Bulma made'em so that no one will know about the events that are going to transpire here." But no response came as all four of them continued to stare dumb founded.

"Guys?" Gohan asked slightly worried

"Eh?" Krillin was the first to come out from the dumb stupor followed by the rest.

"Kid how did you-" Yamcha wasn't able to complete

"They are here!" Piccolo's hard and disturbed tune made all the fighter's turn to him but found none in sight... That's when that awfully enormous ki...for them...hit their sense and saw two dots coming from the sky which soon turned out to be two Saiyan pods like that of Raditz and landed a few miles away.

"Quickly! Put these on! They will prevent the media of disclosing our identities!" Gohan faked desperation and made them all take the dark wrist watches before flying towards the Saiyans.

"Uh Gohan? You got two more." Yamcha pointed out on the way, neglecting the fact that Gohan was flying.

"Yeah... That won't be a problem..." Gohan spoke with uncertainty as he coiled his tail around his hip before landing a few meters away.

Two figures came out of the pods and the Namekian and human fighters cut to the Saiyans descriptions, they were both easily distinguishable from each other. One of them was a large, bald headed guy wearing black, short spandex's, cuffs, boots and plastic body armor color coded dark, grayish blue and yellow. 'Nappa...' Gohan was grimly reminded of the actions of the mentioned Saiyan

'No way am I gonna let you kill anyone here!' He promised himself

'Don't sweat it kid, you know I can take him.' Piccolo confirmed in a mock cocky voice which earned a grin from the demi-saiyan.

The second was a short man with black hair that stood up like a flame and wore tight, long, blue spandexes with white and body armor. He also wore white boots and gloves. Though different from one another, they both had tails wrapped around their waists, and each of them had a scouter.

'Oh Vegeta...How am I gonna get you and Bulma together... It's like Kami is playing tricks on me... Wait... Are you?' Gohan narrowed his eyes

'No...uh don't worry... Yeah...I will uh help in getting those together...' Kami confirmed nervously

All in all, the unwelcome visitors presented an intimidating position to the humans and Namekian…but Gohan was getting bored.

Nappa chuckled and looked around him, taking in their new surroundings. Growing accustomed to the light medium, he dipped his head with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Hm…so this is planet earth, huh? Not much…more like a floating mud-ball if you ask me," the big guy Nappa exclaimed while stamping on the ground which caused tremors to erupt.

Vegeta nodded in agreement, arms crossed. He too was looking around the area with interest.

"Yeah, you can say that again, Nappa. And I bet the dragon balls have to be around here somewhere," Vegeta stated.

Nappa grinned and glared ahead of him. It was there, standing in the rough, he saw the six fighters, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Krillin. All of them were at the ready, glaring them down with distaste... well except one.

"Oh…and look Vegeta, we have a personal entertainment group…"

Vegeta sniggered. "Well I'll be; six clowns and yet no smiles and all frowns. They don't look too happy to see us," the Saiyan prince said.

Indeed he was correct, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were all beyond happy while Gohan just stared neutrally. The sight of the two visitors brought a disgusting taste to their mouths.

Nappa chuckled at the looks they were giving them. "And can you believe it? One of them is a Namek! Why isn't that toad on his home world where he belongs?"

Nappa asked.

Vegeta shrugged, not very interested in the subject brought about. "Stranded or exiled. That would be the only reasons, Namekians rarely make contact with worlds beyond

their own." Vegeta replied

Krillin raised an eyebrow and looked up at Piccolo in surprise. The green warrior had a look of boredom. "A Namek? You mean an alien?! Gee, so you're not really a demon, Piccolo?" the monk asked.

Having been gaping in shock long enough, the other Z-Fighters returned to their normal self and , glaring ahead of them.

Gohan was still staring at the foreigners with the same neutral gaze, analyzing their power levels and fighting prowess's by judgment of posture and mind infiltration to see any form of change.

His prime focus was on the new arrivals. It didn't take him long to get a down low on both of them, but he would have to see later how they would actually fight or avoid conflict. They were trained to be unpredictable after all

Vegeta smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, if you're a Namek, then you must have been the one to have created the Dragon balls! Yes. If so, then you're the one to turn to in order to find them," the Saiyan exclaimed.

Nappa, seeing where his partner was going with this nodded and raised a clenched fist towards the group.

"That's right! The Namek should come with us then! He'd better not refuse our offer, otherwise we'll bring him down single-handedly!" the big guy stated, throwing

his fist back down to enforce this.

Vegeta leered, arms still crossed. "Your cooperation is advisable," the prince continued.

Piccolo grinned and straightened his posture. Without a second thought, the Namek took off his turban and threw it away. He then proceeded to remove his cape, which in turn, he also discarded.

Leaving the weighted clothes on the ground to rot, the Namek cracked his neck, loosening his tense muscles.

"Heh…if you think you trash will be able to force me to join in on your little adventure hunt, then think again," Piccolo said, hunching his shoulders and rolling them.

With his loosening done, he returned to glaring at them again. Krillin and Gohan weren't at all surprised by the way Piccolo talked back and also continued to stare at the two Saiyans.

Vegeta and Nappa were obviously confounded by Piccolo's response. Still, they had predicted the back fire, to which they would retaliate against.

Vegeta chuckled. "Very well then…if that's how it will be, fine. We'll find the Dragon balls on our own! That is…after we have disposed of you three. After which we will use them to grant our wishes to become the strongest warriors in the universe!" Vegeta proclaimed, making gestures in order to create a visual statement.

Yamcha decided to get in on the action and interrupted the prince's tirade of declarations. "Well, I'm afraid you're a few minutes too late for that. We've already used the one wish to bring Goku back to life!" Krillin exclaimed. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and after one wish has been made, you'll have to wait one year in order to use the Dragon balls power again. So don't count on being able to use the Dragon balls anytime soon," Piccolo continued.

Nappa was the one who caught the full blast of this. He stepped forward and threateningly held up his fist. "Why you little earth…!" Vegeta held up his own hand, stopping Nappa in his tracks.

"Cool it Nappa, it's alright," the Saiyan prince said. He smirked and looked back up at the three fighters.

"We can afford to wait another year and can even make up for our lost time and beat up on these vermin instead!" the prince stated.

Nappa stared at his comrade for a moment and then grinned, looking back up at their opposition. He chuckled and slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"Oh yeah…that sounds fun!" the bald Saiyan yelled, gritting his teeth and showing off that ugly grin.

Gohan stared coolly instead of cowering like in the past. He instantly noted from the large Saiyan's mass movements that he would prove to be the easiest just like before.

Not only did he have the same ki level, he was also the same hot-headed and bulky idiot that the demi-saiyan expected.

The human fighters may not be able to lock horns with him so easily, but he knew that Piccolo would be able too.

Still, there was also Vegeta. The short Saiyan may not look so tough to the others, but Gohan knew better from his first encounter. He was the strongest, emitting an incredible ki level that still towered over Piccolo with a nice four digit number. His movements were also more fluent and his posture, corrected by sense of balance and focus clued in on his fighting prowess...just like before. He would have definitely proved a dangerous opponent for him before...but Gohan knew that this Vegeta was not even as strong as Frieza...and Gohan was sure that Frieza won't be able to take a punch from him without being exploded.

"Now that they stated their intention, we can finally get this show on the road," Tien stated. In unis glared over at Vegeta and Nappa. The two Saiyans did know what to expect. Raditz's defeat had taught them better.

"Heh…so these are the Saiyans," Yamcha grunted out, finally getting over his initial fright. Removing his hands from his hips and turning them into fists.

Krillin was also glaring down at the pair. "Yeah… unfortunately. That bald guy is giving me the creeps…"

Nappa sharp ears caught that and he gritted his teeth. He turned on the short monk with clear anger.

"Bald! I heard bald! You just called me bald you little bald punk!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and just stared off in some random direction.

"Well, if you had any sense you're a lot older then you look, even though you still act like a child!" Vegeta retorted.

Nappa glared down at his comrade, still burning with rage. Veins pulsed around his forehead, showing how much his blood was boiling.

"Can I kill them now!?" Nappa growled.

Vegeta shrugged and tapped his his fingers, bored. "Sure, but why not see how strong these earthlings really are? Since they can hide their energy, it will be hard to determine which one of them is the strongest," Vegeta said. He glanced up at his partner. Nappa nodded affirmatively and turned back to their opposition. Reaching up, he clicked his scouter into active.

The bleeping of the readouts opened up in front of him. Through his blue visor he was able to see what each fighter's ki was. From weakest to strongest, he took into note of each fighter's power level. It read in order: Chiaotzu: 400, Yamcha: 1,000, Tien: 1,010, Krillin: 1,083, Piccolo: 2,000 and Gohan: 50

The big Saiyan sniggered. "Pah…these guys are weaklings. The strongest is 2,000, and that's coming off of the Namek! And that brat is a disgrace for having Saiyan blood... Pfft just a fifty!" Vegeta scowled up at Nappa.

"You idiot! Don't you remember what I said!? These guys have learnt how to hide their power levels!" he growled, glaring back over at the group.

Nappa blinked wondering why his friend was so stressed. Vegeta, instead of continuing on with his venting, just continued talking. "Do we still have any Saibamen left?" Nappa grinned and reached into his armor. "Oh yeah, I've got six left. That's bound to be enough to handle these earthlings!" the giant Saiyan answered, bringing out a small vial/capsule from an inner armor pocket. Flicking it through his fingers, he took a glance at the visible contents inside.

There were six seeds inside, with a small dosage of liquid growth that helped sprout the gruesome soldiers. Nappa sniggered evilly. "These mini-soldiers will make mince meat out of these scums!"

'Oh no. Not gonna happen!' Gohan confirmed himself before channeling a small ki ball and throwing it at Nappa's pouch containing the seeds, effectively vaporizing them.

"That brat destroyed my Saibamen!" Nappa shouted.

Vegeta grunted in response. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it? They're gone, and I don't have any more on me…" Vegeta replied.

Nappa grumbled and glared up at the fighters standing ahead of him. They were all glaring at him, with Gohan's arm returned to his side.

"Grgh…now I have to waste my energy on these losers!" The large Saiyan stomped forward so that he stood in the middle of the two groups, Vegeta behind him and the Z-fighters in front. All at once, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu took firm fighting stances. All of them gritted their teeth and prepared for a fight. It was also a surprise to see Piccolo take a standing as well. Now ready and standing beside Tien, he glared down at Nappa with a serious expression in play. Unlike the others, he was the stronger, yet he wanted to go easy to see how Nappa worked.

With a large, evil grin in play, Nappa balled his fists and threw them back down to his sides sharply. An explosion occurred, followed by an incredible rush of wind that sent dust hurling everywhere. A pure blue aura burst up around the large Saiyan, his loud scream echoing into the distance. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were nearly blown away by the force displayed before them.

Piccolo however was surprised…inwardly shocked at the amount of ki now growing and radiating off of Nappa but was relieved when he knew that it wasn't above him...sure as hell will give him a challenge.

The cyclonic formation of energy that reached high up into the sky suddenly died, reduced to a powerful white flame surrounding the Saiyan. Nappa chuckled, taking a stance. Spreading his legs out, left leg forward and right leg part, he brought his left defensive arm up and right fist held back.

Taking each and every fighter into account, the giant Saiyan grinned wildly. "Now let's see… who should I take down first?" Nappa asked himself, looking over the four human and one Namekian fighters already up on the plate.

Gohan hung back in the background, arms folded. He was still wearing that mask of seriousness as always, and was, to be honest, a little bored...he sure was not going to make it easy for anyone...it's high time Krillin and the others realized where they stand and what they need to prepare, mind you, Gohan's not gonna let anyone die...not even the Goliath Saiyan.

Without warning there was a second explosion, followed by a loud whoosh of rushing wind. In that moment, Nappa took to the skies. Coming to fly stories above earth, he pulled back his right hand and threw it forward, unleashing a powerful energy blast at the troop standing below him. Reacting quickly, the group of five, split! Jumping into super speed and flying in all different directions before turning to the skies, and charging down their opponent from all sides. All Gohan did was look up in interest as the dust settled from the blast's explosion.

Nappa increased altitude, watching as the human fighters went at him but Piccolo stayed and observed in the air.

Krillin and Yamcha attacked first, sending punches and kicks his way. Nappa avoided the first ones before moving into the defensive parrying mode before swatting the fighters away.

Tien came from the side but the giant Saiyan effortlessly blocked the blows to come and quickly knocked the triclops away. As soon as Tien was sent flying, Chiaotzu and Krillin attacked.

They attacked Nappa relentlessly, but were unable to land any blows. They were closely followed by a newly recovered Yamcha, the three way attack forcing Nappa back even more, and also making him increase strength and speed of his defenses. He was now using his full concentration and strength.

He broke free with a monstrous roar and blew away the human fighters. Chiaotzu who was on the giant's vision, froze at the sight of the Saiyan's mouth glowing as Nappa charged a giant ki blast.

"Chiaotzu!" Yamcha and Tien yelled but Chiaotzu was too frightened and as Nappa was about to release the ki wave...he bent over and coughed while dismissing the ki he charged. Why? There was a green fist buried in his abdomen.

Vegeta picked up the ki spike in his scouter. 'What! 4000...no 4500...no...its over 6000! That is impossible!'

Back with the Namekian, he delivered a round house kick and sent Nappa crashing in the direction of Vegeta who's eyes widened for a crack of a second before going calm.

This only served as fuel to his anger as Nappa jumped out of the rubbles with clenched fists while grinding his teeth, veins popped up on his bald head as he glared at the still cool Piccolo. "You piece of green piss! I'm gonna rip you apart!" Nappa yelled but before he could jump into the air "Nappa you idiot! Stop!" Causing the giant Saiyan to stop in mid flight.

"What the hell Vegeta?" The giant complained

"He is a thousand above you. Added to those minor fighters, you have a very painful defeat." Vegeta pointed out causing Nappa's eyes to bulge

"What!" The Saiyan yelled.

"That doesn't matter... I can still win!" Nappa boasted and charged at the Namekian and due to his extreme focus, he failed to realize the spirit ball headed his way until it was too late.

"Wha... Ahhhh!" Nappa roared in pain as he got burns all over his torso. Without wasting time all the fighters came at the Saiyan and fought him with full power.

Unable to take the pressure of the five fighters tackling him, Nappa leapt back and crossed his arms over his face, bringing his knees to his chest. With a quick energy gather, he threw all limbs out and roared in anger, a golden energy shield appearing around him.

The quick blast knocked Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin back, who were about to attack again but Piccolo wasn't affected as he delivered a blow to the Saiyan's jaw. Quickly recovering, Nappa shot forward, intent on attacking in kind.

However, he was met full on when Piccolo suddenly appeared in front. Punching Nappa across the face while he was in mid-flight, he sent Nappa falling. But the Saiyan recovered quickly again with some difficulty and pulled up, taking to the skies again and retreating as Piccolo gave chase. The Namek honed in upon reaching Nappa when he once again made a stand. Nappa responded to this and attacked, only to have the faster fighter avoid all his blows.

Brawling above the heights of the surrounding mountains, the Z-fighters battled on. Chiaotzu later joined Piccolo, only to be swatted off like a ordinary fly.

His body strength may not have been great, but his psychic abilities were incredible. He sent a couple of shock waves at Nappa which staggered him, allowing Tien, Yamcha and Krillin to take him by surprise and batter him. Unfortunately, not all the hero's continued fighting without suffering their own injuries. Krillin got hammered five times, since he had been going at Nappa more then the others. Yamcha was second, followed by Chiaotzu and Tien. Tien was sure to stay away from Nappa, but kept up his overall share of the fight, the only person who was doing real damage on a regular basis was Piccolo as he used brute strength and agility in the correct order.

While they were fighting, Gohan looked at Vegeta, seeing the Saiyan prince glaring at him. Gohan blinked, and so did Vegeta. They were on their own, not occupied in the fight like Piccolo and the others, and were staring each other down. The sounds of the fight continuing on above raised their own instincts, and they craved for it but Gohan knew there won't be a challenge.

Vegeta smirked. "You know Kakabrat…no one I have fought before has been able to catch Nappa by surprise so easily, especially a Namekian at that. He must have some fight hidden underneath that green and purple, and as a skilled fighter, I am aware of you being stronger than him...but it is a mystery of how you are suppressing your aura..." the prince stated.

Gohan nodded, uncrossing his arms so that they were at his sides. His knuckles creaked as he moved his fingers.

"Of course, but I don't see why Nappa doesn't have fighting skills of his own," Gohan replied, clearly referring too Nappa who had just smacked Yamcha away with a straight kick to his stomach. Krillin and Piccolo shot at him a split second later, engaging him in a fiercer battle. With Nappa being pressed back, Chouzu appeared behind him and sent a mind blast straight into Nappa's back. This knocked the giant Saiyan falling, quickly pursued by Tien.

Vegeta chuckled at Gohan's choice of reference. "Well, don't think it will be so simple to take me down. As you can tell…I'm far stronger then my counterpart…and

I will not go easy on anyone…" Vegeta stated.

Gohan smirked. "That remains to be seen. But in truth...Āpa vāstava mēṁ tuma mujhē harā sakatā hai? Paurāṇika?" Gohan asked, putting his right fist into his left palm. Vegeta was taken aback when he heard a language he literally never used for over ten years.

"H..h..how?" Vegeta was at a loss of words.

Gohan's smirk widened "Yōd'dhā jāti kē mahāna rājakumāra avāka pradāna kī ga'ī hai?"

Vegeta's eye twitched in anger at the mocking voice of Gohan "Who taught you that brat?"

Gohan shrugged "Someone from royalty."

"That won't matter. I will crush you under my feet." Vegeta declared, returning to his previous cocky attitude.

Gohan sighed "You can't defeat me Vegeta. Not even Frieza could scratch my boots."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the mention of Frieza "Tough talk for a brat your age, but do tell how you know Frieza?"

"There are people I know who have been once in the Planet trade. And I don't know why you follow orders from him...after all...he destroyed Planet Vegeta.." Gohan finished remorseful

Vegeta's eyes widened "What! That's impossible!"

Gohan shook his head sadly "No...Frieza was afraid of..this." Gohan spoke softly as he removed the amulet 'Man...this is going to be hard doing..'

Wind started to wisp around the demi-saiyan in a circular manner. 'Oh boy..' Tiny sparks began to light around Gohan as his hair started to flick from golden to black before setting to gold. The other physical changes came except for his hair to remain in the same fashion even though being gold.

"Now... Prince of all Saiyans, what do you think?" Gohan asked a bit of cockiness

The scouter was already cracked, but what Vegeta didn't understand was the imposing force acting over him, trying to make him submit.

"That is impossible! You are just a brat! And that too the half breed son of a third class! Take your stance then brat," Vegeta jeered, dropping back into his own fighting position.

Left hand rose up, right leg stretched out and back, with his right hand open at his side. Gohan grinned, dropping into his own preferred stance. Feet shoulder width apart, the young Saiyan put his left leg forward first, with his right fist held up to his cheek and left hand held forward, fingers out and hand shaped as if in a chop, but palm facing towards the ground.

Now he was ready. The wind whipped through them like in a Western stand off. Both combatants shifted their hands, their fingers edging. They were both eager to get this fight on the road. But as the time ticked by, it seemed as if it would never come. One would eventually have to break this staring contest.

After at least a minute had ticked by, Vegeta's foot shifted back a bit, preparing to push off. Gohan caught it easily out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his left heel off, toes on the ground, Gohan vanished. An earth quaking vibration was sent through the ground, followed by a reverberation as the Saiyan Prince watched baffled when the small four year old body of the grinning demi-saiyan appeared out of nowhere and delivered a...tweak?

But the impact was something Vegeta never expected, not even in his wildest fantasies or dreams.

Vegeta gasped when he finally halted but quickly ignored the pain and humiliation and pushed off the ground, shooting into the air. He looked down to where Gohan was before and saw the demi-saiyan gone.

Before he could gather up his senses, Vegeta was attacked from behind. Gohan rammed(delicately) his knee straight into the back of the prince's neck, sending him plummeting.

Vegeta yelled in shock, spinning out of control as he fell. Gohan hovered above him, watching as the flame haired Saiyan headed ground-ward and crashed into the ground.

Gohan, seeing the Prince was down, quickly powered down and looked towards the others who had managed to knock Nappa out and was now looking at Gohan in shock and to add sugar, Chi-Chi and Bulma landed in their ship and got out with similar faces.

There was a thick silence "Gohan! Who told you that you could dye your hair!" At least there was until Chi-Chi broke it.

'Oh boy...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Attire of characters in this chapter :-

Gohan: orange gi with Piccolo's symbol on his left chest.

Goku: special gi given by King Kai.

Chi-Chi: normal

Bulma: normal (after Saiyan saga style)

Vegeta: spandex shorts

Nappa: spandex shorts

Z-Fighters: normal

Mrs. Briefs: normal

Chapter 6: Plans for Namek

"Mom! I told you I didn't change into a blonde!" Gohan whined as he sat on the desk where his mother placed him.

"Oh...my baby making decisions of his own...he's growing up so fast..." Chi-Chi cried while Bulma shook her head at the dramatic antics of the Son matron.

That changed soon enough as a dark look came over Chi-Chi's face "But if you think you can do whatever you want young man, then you got another thing coming. Is that understood?" A meek nod was the only reply Gohan could muster.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi! You know kids have small desires. But it's fine right now, isn't it?" The go lucky voice of a newly resurrected Son Goku who got his consciousness after the oh so many hits from a Son frying pan, stood leaning on the door frame while rubbing his sore head.

"Really Son Goku?" Chi-Chi asked calmly with a raised eyebrow that made Goku flinch as he correctly interpreted the threat in that question.

"Gohan, uh I think you should listen to your mom." Goku made the sentence quick, which in return made the Son matron clasp her hands in joy.

Bulma and Gohan watched the antics of the couple with amusement. "Uh Gohan?" Bulma called softly to which the young Saiyan turned with a curious look but quickly nodded when Bulma motioned him to follow. And so Gohan left his hugging parents and followed the scientist to the lab.

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked confused when Bulma sealed the entrance

"Don't 'what is it Bulma' me mister! You know perfectly well why I called you here!" Bulma spoke annoyed and placed her hands on her hip.

"Uh..." 'Oh shit! She found out!' Gohan thought with dread.

Seeing Gohan's frantic reaction Bulma sighed "Sorry kid...it's just I am not used to having two super powerful guys with bad intention stay at my home..." Bulma turned to the side to observe the two Saiyans that were in the rejuvenation tanks Gohan had designed and hence missed Gohan's silent relief dance.

Gohan cleared his throat "uh Bulma? You do know I took them down...or at least the strongest one, right?"

"I know Gohan, but you can't always be here in the blink of an eye when they wake up, can you?" Bulma pointed out.

"As a matter I can Bulma...or have you forgotten my technique? Anyway, I am staying with you until they wake up. So don't sweat! I got your back!" Gohan cheerfully said earning a smile from Bulma...which didn't leave her face.

"Uh..Bulma.. Why are smiling at me like tha-" Gohan couldn't finish as he was swept into the scientist's arms and a big kiss was placed by the latter on the flailing Saiyan child.

"Yuk! Bulma!" Gohan rubbed his face and ran out into the medical chamber where the rejuvenation tanks were placed, followed by Bulma. Gohan stopped in front of Vegeta's tank and observed the beaten up Saiyan before his gaze shifted to Nappa.

'Oh man...how am I gonna place you in this society...' Gohan let out a tired sigh. In Gohan's teenage, Vegeta wouldn't have need a few days to recover since the chamber had the alien elixir but due to the lack of it, Vegeta would take a few days to recover.

"Gohan?" Bulma called softly, breaking Gohan's train of thoughts

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do when they wake up?"

"I have a plan." Gohan answered with small smile as his tail swished slowly and Bulma raised an eyebrow suspiciously

'You are a great kid Gohan...but sometimes you are really creepy.' Bulma thought as she saw Gohan's smile turning into a grin.

"Say, Bulma? How do you think Vegeta look?" Gohan asked in an suggestive voice, breaking Bulma out of her thoughts.

"What... Why do you even ask such a question?" Bulma fumed.

Gohan held up his hands and answered "Well...I am a growing child...so...I think it would be nice to have some knowledge..." Gohan lamely stated.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hip and leaned forward "You are _just _above five Gohan. You don't need to know those things in a girls mind."

'That went well..' Gohan thought sarcastically "Yes ma'am..." And walked to the sealed exit and opened the door with the password and closed it, leaving a satisfied Bulma still inside...with two dangerous Saiyans!"

"Ahhh Gohan! Wait for me! Bulma punched down the password and ran out, sealing the door behind.

Gohan passed through the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs gave him a pack of fresh oven cookies which the Saiyan accepted gladly with a quick thank you and continued his journey to the living room where he sensed his father, mother and the now healed Z-Fighters.

Gohan took his time as he walked slowly through the corridors. Goku made his appearance right after Gohan cancelled the first transformation and was getting squished by Chi-Chi...and boy Goku was shocked when he felt the monstrosity of a ki that he sensed was his one and only lil Gohan.

And upon seeing Goku, Chi-Chi released her son and ran towards Goku with a wide smile and tears of joy flowing from her eyes and Goku who spread his hands to receive a coming hug was...hit from every angle by a out of nowhere frying pan and was rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, taking advantage of his father, Gohan swiftly put the amulet and ran over and tied one of the EMP watch on Vegeta and put the last one on his dad. The rest was a blast as Chi-Chi downright refused Gohan to bring the Saiyans to the Son household so he did away with the rest of his plan...which included innocent voice, big glassy eyes and cute voice to the young Briefs.

His father, as seen only regained his consciousness a little over fifteen minutes. And concluding with the thoughts and cookies, Gohan entered the living room with heavy footsteps to make enough noise to let the gathered people know of his presence.

It worked as he was immediately hoisted into the air by his jolly father "Hey son! Heard you were studying hard and improving highly on your training! I am so much proud of you!" 'And I won't let you get hurt dad! This time you are staying!' Gohan silently promised inside while he let out a broad smile outside.

"Gohan..." Krillin started, interrupting the reunion.

"Yeah Krillin?" Gohan acknowledged with a wide smile while still being seated on Goku's shoulder.

"Uh...I was...I mean we! We were wondering... Uh what that was about..." Krillin spoke nervously as the other Z-Fighters nodded their head.

"What are you guys talking about? It's not like Gohan can simply change his color...can he?" Goku was taken aback by the look on the Z-Fighters faces.

"That's it! Enough questions. And one more thing that I want every one to listen to. And listen good!** If anyone utters a word against my baby or his styles... Then you have another thing coming! Am I clear?"**

Everyone nodded at the Ox princess's threat but Goku kept a curious gaze at his little Gohan who's power now seemed very low compared to when he arrived. While everyone went for the evening snack, Goku surprisingly stayed in the same spot with Gohan.

"Uh.. Dad-dy?" Gohan called 'daddy' with some difficulty as he was used to calling his father simply by 'dad'.

After making sure that everyone was out of the room, Goku let his curiosity out "Gohan... I know you are hiding something...I sensed you when I came here. Your power was something I have never felt in my whole existence..."

Gohan sighed and gave a weak smile before asking "Let's go to the garden?" Goku silently placed Gohan on the ground and followed him to the garden.

Finding a perfect spot under a tall and thick tree Gohan sat down and patted next to him and Goku took the invitation happily.

"Dad...I discovered a few things...and accepted some and I want you to listen to everything before you ask me anything in between?" Goku nodded his head in silent conformation.

"Dad, you know that you are a Saiyan right?" Goku nodded his head with some discomfort.

"Don't worry dad, it doesn't matter that we are from the blood line of some ruthless space pirates...its what we do that define us...and Piccolo is not a demon, he's an alien from the planet Namek. Kami's one too..." Gohan watched Goku's eyes widen at the information.

"...then the thing about the blonde hair... Its not just blonde hair dad...its much more...its a transformation which enhances a Saiyan's or Saiyan blooded being..." Gohan explained how Vegeta had told about it in Planet Namek before it exploded and gave his father the same explanation and lucky for him Goku didn't ask where his five year old son knew all this and set a goal on getting to the level Gohan was...and once again luck bestowed on Gohan as his father didn't ask to show him that power.

"...so we need to stop Frieza before he wishes on the dragon balls on Namek!" Gohan ended the first part of his grand plan in protecting his family cum saving the universe for the coming thirteen years.

"That's...Awesome! We could fight this guy on Namek and help the nice people there! " Goku cheered the plan before coming to a stop

Seeing his father's face fall "What's the matter dad?"

"What about Chi-Chi, she definitely will have a word on this..." Goku sighed defeated but Gohan didn't waver.

"What is it that I have to word on?" Talk about the devil and he appears right five meters away.

"Uh..Chi...hi..I..we..I mean us...no...Namek.. Frieza...Saiyan..." Goku couldn't make the right sentence and so stumbled on it.

"Mom. What dad is trying to say is, I should not limit my education to earth and should study and find new planets and celestial bodies. Bulma is willing to buy that Intel too for the betterment of Capsule Corp." Gohan spoke scientifically.

"But...how are you going to do that?" Chi-Chi asked slightly dazed at the explanation her son gave. 'He's turning into just the way I want for his future...but..'

"We are going to a one year trip to a planet which has friendly residence." Gohan added

"Oh no mister! Nah ah! You are not going to a planet alone and certainly not with your father after the stunt he pulled then!" Goku winced at the memory.

"You are coming too, right?" Gohan's question caught his parents off guard.

"Gohan! She can't come! We are going there to figh-" Goku was cut off by his son.

"Of course! We can set camp on one place and besides it's just a few weeks on the planet since we will get a few samples and information from the people and I certainly don't want to miss moms cooking!" Gohan's enthusiasm baffled Goku and Chi-Chi but the two ferocious roars from both son and father broke them out of their stupor and walk towards the kitchen.

"Say, Gohan, Who's this Frieza?" Chi-Chi asked curiously to which Gohan slightly stumbled

"Uh...he's an inter galactic real estate businessman. Gohan mentally imagined Frieza in a suit with a hat and a briefcase and couldn't help but chuckle.

After a giant snack, Goku and Gohan sat together in front of Bulma's theater TV watching a silly cartoon. The Z-Fighters already left leaving only the Briefs, Son's and unconscious Saiyans.

"Goku! Gohan! Let's go! We have a lot of cleaning up to do at our home!" Chi-Chi commanded

"Why?" Goku asked lazily

"Because we were staying over here when you weren't there!" Chi-Chi screamed into Goku's ears making the Saiyan topple over.

The husband and wife slowly made their way to the door, and that's when they felt someone was missing...

"Uh..sweety, let's go." Chi-Chi said to Gohan who was still watching the TV.

Gohan turned the TV off and got up "I am not coming right now mom."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi raised an elegant brow with a neutral look that said 'sudden death'

But once again the demi-saiyan didn't get scared as he was used to his mothers personality far more than any of them, not even his dad matched him as he was never home in his time. Except his grandpa of course!

"I want to do some research on aerodynamics of space crafts mom! Bulma said I might be able to start my own firm when I grow up! But don't worry, I will see you guys in a week!" Nothing more was needed as a 'betrayed by his son for abandoning him with Chi-Chi' Goku was dragged away.

Gohan sent them off and watched for a few moments at the distancing dots of his dad carrying his mom and when he turned around he was greeted by Bulma in her lab coat with a few folders grinning at him.

"Let's roll!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
